


Something Borrowed but wanted to keep

by ReddieR2, WordsUnleashed (ReddieR2)



Category: Something Borrowed (Movies), Something Borrowed - Emily Giffin (Fictional Book)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieR2/pseuds/ReddieR2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieR2/pseuds/WordsUnleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex and Rachel's kiss leads to more on a drunken night but what will the implications be? Will borrow parts of the movie and parts of the book. Will try to tell each part from different points of view I think</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The night of the party

**Author's Note:**

> This starts at Rachel’s surprise 30th party and is from Dex's point of view

_Although a lot of this is based/taken from the movie I occasionally use bits of the book.  Like the book Ethan is already in England and Rachel’s friend is Hillary. I’m thinking that it will be told from different people’s point of view, although a lot of it will probably be Dex’s._

 

R:            Rachel Dx:         Dex M:           Marcus Dr:          Darcy

 

I was drinking watching Darcy mingle and chat to people

I took a swig from my Heineken bottle and looked to my side to see Rachel coming towards me smiling.  I couldn’t help but smile back as she greeted me, she had a fabulous smile.

R:            Hey!

At last, maybe we would get to have a conversation, like we used to, without the constant interruption

Dx:         That was very nice of you

I wanted to let her know that I had noticed

R:            What?

Pretending to be surprised

R:            Oh, please don’t tell her!  She’ll be heartbroken

I smiled; I could keep a secret, her secret.  Besides it was typical of her, even on her birthday she didn’t want to upset her friends.  I knew she hated big parties like this, it wasn’t her scene.  I had tried to talk Darcy out of it but she had her heart set on throwing her best friend a party, and when she was like that nothing would stop her.  It was often easier just to go along with it.  Not agreeing led to far too much drama, and if there was one thing that Darcy can do well, it was drama.

Dx:         I won’t

I felt a weight on my shoulder as someone made a Doosshh sound and mock punched me.  Rachel took a step back and looked shocked.  Marcus!! Trust him to interrupt.  He kept his arm around my neck, mock strangle.  I closed my eyes..

M:           What’s going on, Dex?

He kissed the side of my head and I blinked in surprise.  What was the big show?  We weren’t that close.

M:           How you doing? 

I tried to hide my annoyance

M:           You gonna introduce me to the birthday girl or what?

Rachel blinked and looked shy, like she couldn’t believe he wanted to be introduced.  I took the opportunity to try to see what she was thinking by watching her.  I always liked watching her.

Dx:         Rachel, this is Marcus.  Old family friend.  Just moved into town.

I looked at Marcus as he made a big production out of kissing Rachel’s hand.  Did he have to do that?  Maybe it bothered me because it was just so far away from the way I acted.  I’d never done anything like that with anyone, especially not Rachel, she was shy, cute when she was trying to hide what she thought, easily embarrassed.

M:           What up, birthday girl!

She tried to hide her embarrassment at his flamboyance; she was also trying to shrug off any thought of being the centre of attention of all these people.

R:            Oh, please stop saying that

M:           Don’t worry.  The capacity to be pleasured only increases with age.

I looked across at Marcus.  What the hell was he saying!!!

M:           Trust me.

Oh God, I had just introduced this moron to Rachel.

R:            Wow!!

Marcus saw a big busted blonde walk past and his attention was immediately diverted to trying to get her attention as he walked alongside her

M:           What’s up?  What’s your name?  You got a boyfriend?

I couldn’t believe what he was doing

R:            Wow

I could only apologise and try to tell her that he was always like that

Dx:         Yeah, sorry

Maybe we could have a proper conversation now

Dr:          HELLO!!

The voice cut across everyone to get their attention.

Maybe not

Dr:          Heeelllllllloooo

I watched Rachel as she turned round and moved towards the stage that Darcy was now on. 

I’d best leave her for the moment; maybe I’d try to catch up with her later especially if the evening took the usual run of things.  Although I was hoping that she would give herself tonight off from her babysitting Darcy duties.  It was her birthday and she spent enough of her social time doing it..  Her work friend Hillary stood near her as Darcy started speaking. 

 

I separated myself from the crowd watching the stage as Darcy mentioned our upcoming wedding.  I felt the usual feeling on uneasiness.  61 days, was that all that was left.  Where had the time gone?  I felt a small clutch of panic at the future but tried to focus on the woman who was going to be my wife.  Did I mention my Dad loves Darcy?  He thinks that she is just what a wife should be.  He sure thought that it was time I got married.  I wasn’t always so sure I agreed.  There was a nagging doubt that I was settling, that there was something missing.  Anyway, I stopped my thoughts and focused on the events going on around me, here and now.  Darcy addressed me about a confession.  I smiled at her joke and enjoyed the cute pictures of her and Rachel when they were younger.  Then there was a picture of all three of us at graduation.  I heard Darcy mention that Rachel had introduced us.  I looked across at Rachel and smiled, raising my bottle as if to toast.  Darcy finished her speech and I saw Rachel give a small roll her eyes at the end when Darcy mentioned that she was happy that it wasn’t her yet.  I prepared myself when Darcy left the stage ready to start the party.  On duty.  I hung back in the background watching Darcy have her fun ready to step in when it got out of hand.  I knew it was time when she was dancing drunkenly on the bar.  Time to go. 

 

We met Rachel as I was helping Darcy, well practically carrying Darcy to be honest, out of the club.  Darcy pleaded with Rachel to let her stay.  Rachel looked at me to see my reaction and for a second I wondered if she would plead Darcy’s case, I just raised an eyebrow.  Nope, she knew what this was like so she just let her ramble on drunkenly with her protests.  She hugged and kissed Darcy, told her she loved her too at her declaration of love and lied through her teeth when questioned on if she had liked the party.  Then Darcy’s critical side kicked in as she laughed and talked about Rachel’s shoes.  Definitely time to get her out of here, particularly if she was going to start criticising the way Rachel looked.  She’d do enough of that about everyone tomorrow but it was much better that her best friend didn’t hear her insults.  Rachel would be hurt beyond belief if she had any idea of the sorts of things that Darcy and some of her friends would say about her after a social event.  I had to get her out of there before Darcy harmed their friendship.

Dx:         Ok, yep.  Time to go home.

Dr:          I hate them

R:            Wow!

Dx:         You know what?  She’ll call you tomorrow, Rach.

I started moving her towards the exit away from Rachel.  Darcy still continued

Dr:          They’re really ugly.  I don’t understand why you like even think

I cut through her drunken slating of Rachel’s choice of shoes and spoke to Rachel over my shoulder whilst still moving

Dx:         Yeah, Happy birthday

Dr:          (cont’d) I’m going to buy that pair of shoes

R:            Oh, thank you

If we stopped we would never get home.

   
  
---


	2. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although a lot of this is based/taken from the movie I have excluded Ethan (for this Ethan is already in England) so Rachel doesn’t see Dex coming out of a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dex returns to the club/bar to find Darcy’s purse.

_POV - **Dex's**_

R:            Rachel                   Dx:         Dex                        M:           Marcus

I walked back through the door.  I couldn’t believe I was back here again, being the dutiful boyfriend and clearing up after Darcy and her drinking.  This happened a lot, lots of fun for Darcy, not so much fun for me.  Rachel looked up at me as I walked in; she was sitting at the bar with a group of people, looking puzzled to see me back here

R:            Dex.  Hey what’s going on?

Dx:         Darcy forgot her purse          

R: Her new Chanel?

M:           Oh no, not the new Chanel!  C’mon shots, let’s go.

Rachel got up 

R:            I’m going to help him find it

M:           Are you serious?

R:            It’s like a $2000 handbag

M:           Dudes don’t need to know stuff like that

 

Rachel joined me in the search for the purse, we’d been looking for a while when I heard Rachel’s voice

R:            Oh!

I turned and saw Rachel crawl under a table.  My eyes started to wander over her and I shook my head to focus on something else

R:            And voila!

I walked towards her and heard her bang her head on the table

R:            Oh!

Dx:         Ha-ha-ha

Dx:         You all right?

She looked so cute holding her hand to her head

R:            Mm-hm.

Dx:         You sure?

R:            Mm-hm

Rachel held out the purse and I looked at her intently

Dx:         Thank you.  Come on.  I’ll get you a taxi.

We walked back towards the bar and Rachel reached for a glass

M:           C’mon Dex, man.  Hang out for a minute.

R:            Yeah, you should stay for at least one more

I was seriously tempted.  I knew I should go back home but one or two drinks wouldn’t hurt.  It was Saturday night, it wasn’t like I had to work tomorrow.  I thought for a moment longer and then agreed

Dx:         Why not?

M:           That’s my man

Marcus was pleased and slapped me on the shoulder in approval as I joined them.  We had a few more drinks and didn’t really notice that everyone had peeled away and disappeared.  It looked like Rachel and I were the only ones left standing.

Dx:         We should get a cab

R:            Yeah, I suppose so

Her tone sounded a little reluctant but she gathered up her bags and we left.  Once we got outside into the cooler night air, I stuck my arm out to try to hail a cab.

Dx:         So did you have a good time tonight

R:            Yeah I did

I couldn’t help it, I scoffed.  Big parties like this were not really Rachel’s thing, she only came to this sort of thing when she was being dragged along by one of her friends, namely Darcy.  I’d lost track of the times that Darcy had complained that Rachel hadn’t attended some work event or other that she or her company had been part of.  Rachel preferred smaller groups, talking to people not loud clubs and bars where you often had to shout to be heard over whatever new trendy tune was playing at max volume.

R:            I did!

Rachel sighed after her protest and I was suddenly stuck by an idea.

Dx:         Hey.  Let’s get one more drink.

R:            Oh no, that’s okay.  You don’t have to

Dx:         Come on.  I want to

Rachel nodded and we walked for a bit until we found a bar.  Not a cool hip place, not somewhere trying to be trendy, not somewhere dingy either.  Just a normal everyday place

Dx:         What about here?

R:            Sure.  Here looks good

I loved that she was ok with this place.  Rachel was very relaxed like that.  Not everywhere was a place for her to perform.  Darcy would have protested like crazy if I had tried to bring her somewhere like this.  We grabbed some drinks and then slid into a booth where we chatted casually about a huge variety of things.  I was having a great time, I was calm and relaxed, chatting to a beautiful girl with no interruptions when Rachel surprised me by remarking

R:            When was the last time we talked like this?

Dx:         It’s been a while hasn’t it?

Rachel nodded, smiling brightly.  She had a fantastic smile, it lit up any situation and always made me feel right with the world

Dx:         Maybe a little too long?

She shrugged still smiling.

R:            Maybe that’s what makes it nice

She leaned back and I felt a slight tingling go through me.  I tried to distract myself

Dx:         Another drink?  Same again?

Rachel nodded, still beaming that smile.

I went to the bar to get our drinks, I had the vague feeling of a presence to my right but I was lost in my thoughts about having such a great time and not wanting it to be over

Dx:         Two Heinekens, please

I grabbed both bottles and took a swig of mine as I walked back to the booth

R:            Wow

I placed the bottle in front of Rachel and slid back into the booth

R:            You really don’t notice the way that women look at you.

I raised an eyebrow at her and wondered why Rachel had said that

Dx:         You’re funny

R:            I’m not that funny

Her tone sounded a little down and I was caught by a desire to make her smile again

Dx:         You’re right, you were much funnier in law school

She chuckled as I made reference to our time in law school.  Her laugh washed over me, we laughed a lot back then, even when we were supposed to be seriously studying.  I missed it, I missed Rachel, her laugh, her conversation, her relaxed company.

R:            Oh!

R:            God if we could do anything, anything, wake up tomorrow and do anything… ….be anything, what would you do.  What would you be?

I tried to avoid the question.  There were so many things I wanted to do, so I made a joke

Dx:         Rap superstar.

R:            Come on, seriously.

She leaned on the table, with that smile, her eyes focusing on me prompting me to give her a real answer.

Dx:         I’d be a teacher.

R:            Really?

Dx:         Yeah.

I watched the quick look of surprise cross her face.  I loved having the time to sit across from her and watch her face.  It was so expressive.  I felt the need to get closer so I leaned on the table and confided something I hadn’t told anyone else.

Dx:         Yeah, I always wanted to teach.  You know, maybe start with high school.

I clinked our bottles together in a toast and breathed in deeply

Dx:         Coach the soccer team

I took a another swig and leaned back again.  Rachel’s delicate scent was playing havoc with my insides.  I felt like I was back in law school again.

R:            So why aren’t we?  Doing what we wanna to do?

Dx:         Well I don’t know about you but

Dx:         Doing what I wanna do has never been much of a factor.  It’s more like …what I am expected to do.

R:            Yes.  Exactly.

I continued to smile at Rachel and watched her take a swig from her bottle and glance up at the bar.

R:            Wow.  We’re really flipping her out. 

She glanced over at the bar and I followed her gaze to a woman sitting at the bar.  Rachel leaned forward on the table again and lowered her voice a notch in a confiding tone.

R:            She can’t imagine what you are doing here with me.  Hot people are supposed to be with hot people!

I met her look thinking she was crazy.  I thought about making a funny remark to her.  I glanced from the girl at the bar to Rachel, who was taking another swig before looking back over to the bar again.  I decided to call out to the woman

Dx:         Excuse me

Rachel tried to stop me in her usual sweet embarrassed way.

R:            Dex.  Shh!

The girl looked over at me

Dx:         I think you are making my girlfriend uncomfortable over here.

R:            Dex.  Stop it!

I looked at Rachel intently, and opened out my hands in protest to my innocence

Dx:         What?

Rachel laughed as I looked back at the bar, pleased to see the girl looking flustered at being called out.  Good.  I didn’t like that she had made Rachel feel uncomfortable, especially when we were having such a great time.

R:            Oh my God!  Ha ha ha

I looked over at Rachel and flared my eyes at her, enjoying her rich laugh and how good she looked like this.  I would remember this night for a long time.  I loved our closeness; it felt like it was just the two of us, in a bubble, part of the ordinary world but untouchable because we were together.  I wasn’t going to let anyone ruin it.

R:            Oh, Now I remember why I had such a crush on you in law school

My heart skipped a beat at Rachel’s words.  She was just saying that, trying to be nice

Dx:         No, you didn’t

I looked down at the table

R:            Course I did

Everything seemed to stop as I looked up from the table to Rachel, I felt my smile freeze a little as my heart went into overdrive.  I thought everyone could hear the pounding, I certainly could.   _WHAT?!?!  Did I just hear right.  I must be dreaming.  Keep breathing, keep breathing!_ My whole body seemed to tingle.  My world went a little fuzzy round the edges.  Maybe it was the drink making me hear things but I saw Rachel shake her head

R:            Oh, come on.  You knew.

She looked right at me, as if I had known all this time.  Her smile still sweet and gentle.  I just stared at her.  I felt like she had slapped me.  Hard.  My mind was whirling, thoughts racing through at a hundred miles an hour and I was completely speechless.  I couldn’t think of a single thing to say.  I saw the smile die on her lips.  Damn.  We had to get out of here.  I had to process this.  I heard myself say

Dx:         I’ll go get us a cab

My voice sounded odd, detached, like it hadn’t come from my body but I got up, went to the bar and ordered a cab.  Rachel gathered her bags and I came back to the booth to collect my jacket and Darcy’s purse, my mind still reeling.   _Think, Think damn it.  Could this be true?  After all this time?  Should we talk about it?_ I was just about aware of a cab pulling up to us as I tried to get a handle on myself.  I pulled open the door whilst Rachel got in.  I closed it once she was safely inside amazed that my arms weren’t shaking.  I felt like my whole body was shaking.  I got in to other side and threw Darcy’s bag down on the floor. I tried to get a hold of myself, I adjusted in my seat to get comfortable.

Dx:         Two stops.  Tenth and Second and then down to Tribeca.

My body was humming with anticipation and I was trying to deal with what was happening.  _Breathe, be calm.  You are a rational guy._    I heard a small voice drift across from my right cutting into my mantra

R:            I’m sorry.  I don’t know why I …

I turned my face to see Rachel looking out the window, shaking her head.  My mind was screaming.   _Don’t take it back.  Don’t deny what you just said._

She turned towards me and started to speak again

R:            I was just a—

_Screw it_

I leaned over, cupping her head in my hands and cut her off by pressing my mouth to hers.  The whole thing was feeling unreal.  My brain stopped thinking; all I could do was feel.  I was starting to pull away when I felt her respond.  I looked at her for a moment, giving her the option to pull away.  I heard a gorgeous moan and she closed her eyes and moved towards me to kiss me.  I met her lips.  I didn’t know where I was and I didn’t care.  I just didn’t want this to stop.  No more thoughts just sensations, wonderful intoxicating sensations.  Warmth, tingling, softness, heat.  I couldn’t get close enough.  I was just lost in her.  Her scent, her touch, her lips, her taste.  It was like adding fuel to a fire, everything made me want more.  More.  I craved more.  More.  Closer. More.

The taxi driver leaned back in his seat, glancing back in the mirror taking in the scene

Driver:   Yeah, right!!!  I’m thinking more like one stop.

 


End file.
